Killed Badfic (Video Games)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in video game fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fandom you're looking for not a video game? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. Call of Duty * "After The Guns Stop Firing" by xGhostx - T rated. ** Anna joined the army hoping to find peace between her life. But what she found were some pretty messed up friends. Anna hopes to go all out and kill Makarov... but how? Will her and her friends; McTavish, Ghost and Roach survive through an epic battle... ** Sporked as "Call of Duty: Mushy Warfare Too" by DML and Techno-Dann. Dead Space * "Dead Space the return to earth" - T rated. ** Isaac returns to Earth to take on tiedemann once and for all ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. Doom * "Doom: Repercussions of Evil" - by Peter Chimaera - T rated. ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Dragon Age * "Beyond and above" - M rated, NSFW. ** Slightly AU. What happen if the little Cousland's path destined by someone who powerful and mystical. she would pass through and make her happy ending or lose herself. Change rate ** Mission by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. *"DRAGON AGE ORIGANS PART 2: Jonson versus Zombies!" - T rated. ** Commander Jonson and the guys have to save Earl from a ZOMBIE ATTACKING and tehy meets a stone people guy 2! Reed n Revoiw id seekwill to Dragon Age Orgins! ** Mission by Anneli Rodriguez, Xanthus Garkaran, and Cinderella. * "A Southern Californian in King Calian's Court" - M rated, NSFW. ** Elissa's soul is misplaced and a earth woman becomes a Grey Warden without even knowing what one is. How a modern, earth woman adapts and solves Ferelden's problems, like the Blight and the lack of flush toilets. Sexy, funny, angsty, political. ** Mission by Agents Aster Corbett and Lore, as well as Bendrick. Dragon Quest * "The Missing Heir" - T rated. ** Dragon Quest VIII. Angelo finds a girl in a bar in Simpleton and takes her off to the Abbey. Angelo vows to find her family, while Marcello falls in love. OCxM ** Mission by Agents Aster Corbett and Ray Chell. Dust: An Elysian Tail * "A fiery momemt" (sic) - M-rated. ** Ever wonder what happened to fidget when she learned her fire column attack? well Fidget now has an issue and Dust is soon pulled into this, Rated m for later lemons of Dust x Fidget. ** Mission by agents Valon Vance and Kala Jeng. Epic Mickey * "Epic Mickey with Millie" - K rated. ** It's Epic Mickey with Millie, Yen Sid's daughter. ** Mission by doctorlit. Fallout * "Soft Hearted Devil" - T rated. ** The lone wonder needs some one harden by the waste to help her on her Quest some one who can handle death and be there she needs a soft hearted devil and he been from hell in back and he's a cowboy? Nucky is the answer. ** Mission by PoorCynic. Final Fantasy * "Bullets of Betrayal" - T rated. ** Yuna has waited and finally when she expected him to say it, he moves on to Rikku. Now joining up with Jacquel, she must hunt down who's cutting her own al-bhed men and rebuild home. Can she stay alive and fall in love again? With the player himself? ** Mission by Makari. Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's OC x Animatronics - M rated. ** Tyler's job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was scary but exciting... FINISHED ** Mission by Mirage Fontane. Half-Life * "Halflife: Fulllife Consequences" - T rated. ** John Freeman who is Gordon Freemans brother has to do what has to be done and help Gordon Freemen defeat the enemys ** Mission carried out by pigeonarmy - Part One here; Part Two here. Halo * "halo: forgotten but not lost" - M rated ** master chief the arbiter and other spartans are fighting of what is left of the covenant rated m for language and lemons later on Chapter 4 is up R&R watch out ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Halo: Halos in Space" and "Halo: Halos in Space 2: Aliens attack" ** Aliens are coming to Joe Chiefs ship and he has to leave and go to Halo army base quick. | Aliens shoot Joe Chief but Joe Chief is shooting back! ** Mission by KGarrett. * "Help With Escaping" - T rated. ** The life story of a girl that became good friends with John AKA Master Chief, in training, but after being captured by the elites and imprisoned, she befriends an outcast elite. Bad at summarys, has mentions of books in it. TO BE REVISED ** Spartan-II Sue, befriended an Elite, has a full name and no given number... just bad. Aggressively so. ** Mission by Maslab. Heavy Rain * "Heavy Rain And The Mystery Of The Killer" - M rated. ** ok i am playing the SONY PLAYSTATION 3 game HEAVY RAIN so i made a fanfic of it but maybe there are a few twists well see so i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy the game ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. Kid Icarus * "An Angel's Secret" ** Pit seems like every other member of Paluntena's Army. He is loyal to Paluntena, willing to do anything for her, naïve, and brave. But he harbor's a dangerous secret, one that could get him killed. Pit doesn't even realize this. The only two people who know are Paluntena and Pit's best friend and crush, Violet. Violet harbor's a similar secret. Can Violet bring it to light before Pit is killed? ** Original fic deleted. ** While this story brings up an interesting idea of fleshing out how Pit became an angel, the execution leaves a lot to be desired. On top of a Suvian angel character and Pit acting completely OOC, the story switches between different years and POVs so many times that I had a hard time following it. Not to mention the backstory itself also involves mentions of rape, murder, and a rather disturbing interpretation on how angels are created. ** Mission by Sarah and Rashida. Kingdom Hearts * "Axel's Secret" - M rated. ** Axel's got a secret. He is really a SHE. No one but a few selece Nobodies know. Saix suddenly seems to want Axel out of the blue, but something stops her. Is it a memory? Or just her lack of faith in Saix. Saix/Fem!Axel ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "A Fangirl Invasion" - T rated. ** Two rabid KH fangirls get sucked into the world they wuvv so much! I stink at summaries, so Read it! ** Mission by Kimmie and Caitlyn. * "Let's Just Push Larxene in Front of a Bus" - T rated. ** Larxene is horrible. Anyone who argues needs brain-surgery. Anyway, this was written for my best friend. Please be nice! Axelxoc Axeloc and a little Demyxoc on the side. ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Love a nobody?" - M rated. ** Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! naughtiness later in chapters teehee ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Naga Eyes" - M rated. ** mission by terrofen. (NSFW, NSFB) ** Original fic deleted. * "War" - M rated. ** Vexen is a Doctor in World War 2 and he just so happens to meet a soilder, of whom he secretly likes, what shall bloom from this? MarVex Rated M for Marluxia's foul mouth xD ** Mission by PoorCynic. Kirby * "A Meta Love Story" - T rated. ** The masked knight Meta Knight is fleeing persistent fangirls when a strange girl in a tree catches his eye, could this be love? Rated T for violence in fight scenes and ONE swear word (Cover art made by me and my friend DJ) ** Mission by Agents Backslash and Whitney. Left 4 Dead * "Left 2 Die 4ever" - T rated. ** When the sandwich vendor Bob is found to be the only survivor, he must use all his skills he learned to live! ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Left 4 Dead: Crimson Tide" - T rated. ** A soldier had once said, "One is lonely. Zero is dead." Marcus Voyavich would rather be the former. He's getting out of Los Angeles, and hopefully to rescue. Maybe he'll even meet other survivors along the way... Rated for violence and some language. ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "You are left 2 die forever now" - T rated. ** When a man finds the truth behind the conspiracy that started the plague, he is faced with the survival of all humanity. ** Mission by PoorCynic. The Legend of Zelda * "Azelynn of the Desert" - T rated. ** Link is imprisoned in a high-security jail cell, but when he meets a troubled young Gerudo guard, he finds out that maybe being in the clink isn't so bad... My first fanfic, so please review. Link/OC! ** Mission by Aster Corbett. * "Ganondorf in My Crawlspace" - T rated. ** So, I'm your normal bored, nerdy, and obsessed teen, right? Wrong. Find out what happens when Ganondorf opens a portal to the human world in my basement and I get sucked into the land of Hyrule, complete with annoying monsters and hot heros. R&R! Link/OC ** Mission by Aster Corbett. * "Memories" - T-rated. ** Two best friends, mysterious dreams that seem like memories, and being sucked into the Four Sword world equals a perfect recipe for an adventure! Join Soul and Skye as they take down Ganon along with discovering their pasts... Collaboration with Shadow Heroine of Time! Rated T for action No adult content. VioxOC and BluexOC Some Links will be OOC WILL STRAY FROM THE MANGA! ** Mission by Backslash (DMS-VG) and Evangeline von Lilith (DMS) * "My Inner Life"- M rated, at least. NSFW/NSFB. ** The infamous Legend of Zelda fic where Link become's the Sue's love slave and Princess Zelda might as well be her handmaiden. ** Mission by Rina and Randa. Mass Effect * "Everytale starts out somewhere" - M rated. ** Aveline Vagan, 16 yr old girl is trasported to Mass effect. There she meets all the characters, and lives through this adventure with Shepard. Rated M. Lemon later on in story. OCXGarrus ShepardXKaidan ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. ** Original fic deleted. * "Mass Effect Abridged" - M rated. ** Emmanuelle Sheperd is pissed because someone stole her fourth wall. Witness her take out her anger on the 'verse as she snarks her way through Mass Effect. ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Mass Effect: A Child's Destiny" - T rated. ** Many shall not find and realize their destiny because they do not bother, but when a new born child who lost her parents before he could do anything, he may find that he is the galaxy's last hope. ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. * "Mass Effect: Laus" - T rated. ** Laus. The mercenary group that will lead to my salvation. Laus. The mercenary group that will lead to my brothers rescue. Laus. The mercenary group that will lead to my fathers death. ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. * "Mess Efekt: Atak of Geths" - T rated. ** Sheperd fites bad guys on ship ** Warning! The spelling does not get any better. **Mission by Cyba Zero. * "Subject 23" - M rated. ** First in a series. 23 escaped. Now, he works to hunt the person responsible for his pain. Shepard/Garrus, Tali/OC and few others. Be aware. Some characters are not cannon. ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. Mega Man * "The girl of mystery and aura of confusion" - T rated. ** A girl and Chaud comes to Lan's school but she's not what they think she is. Plz R&R no flames plz ProtomanxOCxChaudxYai LanxMaylu OCxBass MegamanxRoll First time writing this so be nice! ** Warning: Don't read the fic without sunglasses. Extra shiny sue. ** Mission by Ellipsis Flood. Minecraft * "Creeper H"- T rated. Claimed bySkarmorySilver. ** Creeper H is a half human, half creeper member of the Creeper Alliance. The Alliance's main goal is to defeat Steve for his riches, for the leader of the CA has a strange obsession with diamonds. But when H meets Steve she realizes there's more to life than sparkling blue gems. ** A Creeper/human hybrid Sue. Need I say more? ** Mission by Rayner and E.V.L. * Queen Of The Mobs - (Rated T) ** This story is riddled with SPaG errors, from minis to multiple tense shifts within a single sentence. It also has rather a fun Sue to its name - the aforementioned 'Queen of the Mobs' - who is related to both Steve and Herobrine, though the latter seems to have been forgotten after about five paragraphs (being generous). Plus a Story of Twu Wuv. '''With Herobrine.' ** Mission by Calliope and Mikelus. ''Ōkami * "Rising Darkness, Raising Light" - T rated. ** Leah was only nineteen when Yami took her loved ones from her by slaughtering the Oina Tribe. Now the only Oina left, she must find the extent of her powers, and get her revenge on Yami, with the help of allys met along the way. ** Mission by Aster Corbett. Overwatch * "Copilot" ** Desmond Riley, the copilot for the Slipstream had thought his close friend, Lena Oxton, had died in the Slipstream accident. Years later he finally moved on but when he visits the Overwatch Museum it gets attacked forcing him to face his past once more. Rated T for Language I don't own Overwatch. WidowmakerXOC in later chapters -ON HIATUS- ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Persona series * "The Memories Left in the Fog" - T rated. ** Though each world uses the same deck, the spread can always be different. Regardless, Inaba's mystery can't be left unsolved, and there's always more than a single path through the fog. Persona 4 retelling. FeMC, small number of OCs. ** Amnesiac FeMC (female main character) who lives with the Dojimas despite his suspicions about her amnesia, a "very special guest" according to Igor, an unstable Velvet Room (canon is defending itself, I'm sure of it), really urple passages, and her somehow using a Fool Izanami without the Wild Card. Oh, she also derails the plot, and Teddie is nowhere to be found. Sweet Philemon. ** Mission by Richard and Marina * "Waking up in P4" - T rated. **Are you serious! There was no way that in my new life I was going to be playing the role of becoming Yu Narukami the hero is Persona 4's twin sister. Oh god the last thing I wanted was to be reborn as my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is this even possible being reborn in a fictional world! (I'm bad at summarys.) ** Mission by Richard and Marina Pokémon * "It is Wendi in Johto" - rated T ** Wendi is a rich snob and She going to become a pokemon trainer ** Mission by eatpraylove. * "Luke" - no rating. ** Mission by Sylibane. * "The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be: Kanto League Journeys" - rated T ** What if Ash was chosen by the God Pokémon Arceus herself to be the Chosen One? The savior and champion of the world and the one true master of all Pokémon? Follow this retelling of Ash's entire journey from the very beginning. Ash will encounter and overcome great challenges to become the greatest Pokémon Master there ever was... or ever will be. ** Mission by Liz and Chenille * "Mewtwo's Anger, Amon's Passion" ** Mission by Karma and Nemia * "New Directions" - no rating. ** Original fic deleted; a complete anthology of this author's work can be found here. ** Mission by Falchion and Velociripper with Rina and Randa. * "Secrets" - no rating, no link available. ** HG's comment: Apparently Arceus and Giratina are able to take on (male) human forms, and they are in love. ** Mission by Makari and JulyFlame Sonic the Hedgehog * "mother knows best" - M rated. ** tails asks vanilla a very important question. no minors allowed. ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Shadow of the Opera" ** It's essentially Sonic the Hedgehog characters used in a rehash of Phantom of the Opera. As this is on DeviantArt, there is no real summary. ** Mission by Herr Wozzeck. * "Tied and Helpless" - M rated. ** Rouge rapes Tails. ** Mission by PoorCynic. (NFSW) ** Original fic deleted. * "Vanilla Cream" - M rated. ** One day, cream underwent a series of events that led to a great night with mother Vanilla... LEMON CONTENT... I THINK. P.S. Sorry for leaving In-Progress on for so long. I only just thought to change it. ** Mission by PoorCynic. Super Smash Bros. * "L is Real 2015" - M rated. NSFW, NSFB. ** What goes around will always come back around. A guilty pleasure for the masses. I'm not sorry. Rated M for wince-inducing fight scenes. Now accepting OCs. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Long story short, Luigi hunts down and brutally murders some of the other Smashers. In high-definition, graphic detail. Yeesh. ** Mission by Whitney and Backslash (DMS - Video Games Division). * "Shades of Dignity" - M rated (WARNING! SEVERE NSFW CONTENT!). ** Marth had just come out of the closet. The rest of the city loves him, all except for one single person. Ike. Contains Yaoi. ** Mission by Florestan, Eusabius, Wave Crest, and Trainee Myrin de Chagny. * "The Smasher" - T rated. ** This is the story of a marty-stu who upstages the main characters. Wrote it a while ago, and didn't know what I was thinking. Don't read unless you're from the PPC, and need a target. Warning: Unnecessary Kirby-bashing, bit-characters, and Harry Potter. ** Notes: So, yeah. Someone submitted the story to the form on my website. Maybe it was the author himself? ~Neshomeh 20:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ** Mission by Derik and Earwig. Tales of the Abyss * "ToA: The Fonic crystals and the sword" - T rated. ** A new character named Blade is now introduced into Tales of the Abyss. His tale is within. ** Mission by Makari. Tales of Symphonia * "A Fragile Soul" - T rated. ** Yuan and Martel have a baby. She's shy and fragile but what if she went along with Lloyd and the others on the world regeneration jounery? ** Mission by Makari. Tomb Raider * "Tomb Raider: Lara's Friend" - T rated. ** James was from Manchester in England he Grew up there but when he was 6 his rich parents moved to London and he when to an Expensive school he had no friends and no one talk to until one day in the School Café he was eating alone on his table when he met a Girl who was very nice to him her name was Lara Croft she was the in love for the rest of his life. Lara X OC ** Mission by Agents Backslash and Whitney (DMS - Video Games Division). Trauma Center * "A Special Creature: The Pink Merdog" ** what am i?who am i?i will return home to find all the answers to my questions.dragina vs dragoon.told from OC's POV.1st subbmitted fanfic.light fantasy. ** Mission by JulyFlame. Undertale * "Memories Haunting You" - M-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, December 8, 2015. ** A normal teen gets sucked into Undertale. She slowly mets the charaters of the game and realizes she does not want to go back to the life that she had. But will thoses memories come back to haunt her? Or will or favorite Comedian Skeleton help her out? Warning sex, misunderstanding, adult language, making someone do something they don't want to, and drinking ** Original fic deleted. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Backslash and Whitney (DMS - Video Games Division). Warcraft/World of Warcraft * "Angel of darkness" - T rated. ** When suddenly a portal opens, the biggest villians and hero's are sucked in. How will they survive on Earth? And who is this strange girl Esther? ** Note: Multiple character snatching, characters going horribly OOC and the Sue hooking up with Illidan of all people. Also: Multiple minis/replacement characters... ouch ouch ouch. ** Mission by Ellipsis Flood. * "The Crimson Fox" - T rated. ** Crimsonfox is your standard issue Alliance Rogue. Now the SI-7 has given her the prestigious task of guarding King Varian Wrynn. Is she completely unprepared for her assignment? You had better believe it. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb * "A Death Knight Story" - T rated. ** How should I sum this up? Girl meets Arthas? Nuh, too cheesy. But wait, that's exactly what it is. A very probably silly, cheesy and/or weird story about Arthas and one of his death knight minions... hey, it's better than it sounds! ** Mission by KittyNoodles * "Stand of the Exiles" - T rated. ** Ranith, a young draenei priest, is sent away from Shattrath to begin the fight to liberate the Exodar, and find her destiny on Azeroth. ** Mission by Farseer Lolotea. * "Warcraft Epic" - T rated. ** Thrall has a lovelife! : ahem! tensions rise again between humans and orcs but it seems there is another force brewing between their leaders. i made this a Rated:T just to be sure. has sight lemon lime violence slight sexual scenes. R&R pls! ** Note: The author has no regard whatsoever for lore and doesn't seem to know what a female orc looks like. ** Mission by Phobos (alternative link 1 2). Category:Lists Category:Badfic Video Games